List of people from California
]] This is a list of notable people from the U.S. state of California. It includes people who were born/raised in, lived in, or spent portions of their lives in California, or for whom California is a significant part of their identity. The list is in alphabetical order. 0-9 * 12th Planet – record producer, DJ A ]] ]] ]] ]] * Willie Aames – actor * Paula Abdul – dancer and singer (American Idol) * Rosalie Abrams – playwright, actress and activist * Ansel Adams – photographer * Jay Adams – skateboarder and surfer * Ben Affleck – Academy Award-winning actor and director * Jhene Aiko – singer * Jessica Alba – actress, model * Jesse Aliganga – US Marine * Keegan Allen – actor (Pretty Little Liars) * Marcus Allen – football player * A. J. Allmendinger – NASCAR driver * Herb Alpert – trumpeter, music executive * Tony Alva – skateboarder and surfer * Helen Andelin – author (Fascinating Womanhood) * Anthony Anderson – actor * Melissa Sue Anderson – actress * Nahshon Dion Anderson – award-winning writer and screenwriter * Paul Thomas Anderson – filmmaker * Jennifer Aniston – actress (Friends) * Odette Annable – actress * Kimberly Anyadike – record-breaking African-American pilot * Steve Aoki – music producer, DJ * Christina Applegate – actress * Jon Appleton – composer * Anne Archer – actress * Eve Arden – actress * Billie Joe Armstrong – musician, guitarist and vocalist (Green Day) * Lucie Arnaz – actress * Maureen Arthur – actress (How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying) * Reginald "Fieldy" Arvizu – bassist (Korn) * Anastasia Ashman – writer * Sean Astin – actor (The Lord of the Rings) * Jeff Atkinson – distance runner, Olympian * Tracy Austin – tennis player * Dylan Axelrod – baseball player B ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * B.G. Knocc Out (born 1975) – rapper * B-Real (born 1970) – rapper (Cypress Hill) * Max Baer Jr. (born 1937) – actor (Jethro Bodine of The Beverly Hillbillies) * Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. – actor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chauncey Bailey – journalist assassinated by an agent of Your Black Muslim Bakery * Diane Baker – actress (The Silence of the Lambs) * Dusty Baker – MLB player and manager * Banks – singer * Tyra Banks – model and actress (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) * Adrienne Barbeau – actress (Maude) * Andrea Barber – actress * Sara Bareilles – singer * Travis Barker – drummer (Blink-182) * Matt Barnes – National Basketball Association player * Orr Barouch (born 1991) – Israeli soccer player * Drew Barrymore – actress (50 First Dates) * Judith Barsi – actress/voiceover artist * Summer Bartholomew – Miss USA 1975 * Earl W. Bascom – rodeo pioneer, Hall of Fame inductee, actor, international artist/sculptor * Baby Bash – rapper * Ellen Bass – poet and author * Bassnectar – musician, record producer * Max Baucus – politician, former Congressman (1975–78), longtime US Senator from Montana (1978–2014), and U.S. Ambassador to China since 2014 * Michael Bay – film director * Amanda Beard – Olympic swimmer * Beck – musician * Captain Beefheart – musician * Ed Begley Jr. – actor and activist * Drake Bell – actor, comedian, singer * Stephania Bell – ESPN analyst, physical therapist * Camilla Belle – actress * Tory Belleci – filmmaker and model maker (MythBusters) * Troian Bellisario – actress, singer (Pretty Little Liars) * Marcus Benjamin – (born 1857) – early biographer at Smithsonian Institution * Beau Bennett – hockey player * Ashley Benson – actress (Pretty Little Liars) * Candice Bergen – actress (Murphy Brown) * Carolyn Beug – passenger aboard American Airlines Flight 11 * Yusuf Bey – owner of Your Black Muslim Bakery * Mayim Bialik – Israeli-American actress (The Big Bang Theory); neuroscientist * Barbara Billingsley – actress * Rachel Bilson – actress (The O.C.) * David Binn (born 1972) – 18-season NFL player * Thora Birch – actress * Steve Birnbaum (born 1991) – Major League Soccer player * Bradford Bishop – indicted murderer and at-large fugitive * Bill Bixby – actor (The Incredible Hulk) * Aloe Blacc – singer, musician * Jack Black – actor, musician (Kung Fu Panda, Tenacious D) * Rebecca Black – singer * Tyler Blackburn – actor, singer (Pretty Little Liars) * Hank Blalock – baseball player (Texas Rangers) * Mel Blanc – cartoon voice actor * Rowan Blanchard – actress (Girl Meets World) * Sheila Bleck – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Ken Block – rally driver, gymkhana driver * Andy Bloom – Olympic shot putter * Betsy Bloomingdale – socialite * David Blu (born David Bluthenthal; 1980) – professional basketball player (Maccabi Tel Aviv) * Jonathon Blum – hockey player * Sam Bohne (originally "Sam Cohen"; 1896–1977) – baseball player * Brian Boitano − Olympic gold medalist (figure skating) * Barry Bonds – baseball player (San Francisco Giants) * Bobby Bonds – baseball player (San Francisco Giants) * Aaron Boone – baseball player (Cleveland Indians) * Scott Borchetta – president/CEO and founder of Big Machine Records * Jonathan Bornstein (born 1984) – soccer player for USA National Team and Chivas USA * Barry Bostwick – actor (Spin City, The Rocky Horror Picture Show) * Kate Bosworth – actress * Lo Bosworth – television personality, author, and entrepreneur * Bruce Bowen – National Basketball Association player (San Antonio Spurs) * Cameron Boyce – actor (Descendants 2) * Brandon Boyd – singer, musician (Incubus) * Timothy Bradley – boxer * Tom Brady – football quarterback (New England Patriots) * Debbie Bramwell-Washington – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Benjamin Bratt – actor * Ryan Braun – baseball player (Milwaukee Brewers) * Nick Bravin – Olympic fencer * Eddie Bravo – Brazilian jiu-jitsu instructor * Nicholas Brendon – actor (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Jan Brewer – Governor of Arizona * Stephen Breyer – Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States * Brigita Brezovac – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Beau Bridges – actor (The Fabulous Baker Boys, Stargate SG-1) * Jeff Bridges – actor (The Big Lebowski) * Lloyd Bridges – actor (Sea Hunt, Airplane!) * Alison Brie – actress * Lance Briggs – football player * Adam Brody – actor (The O.C.) * James Brolin – actor * Josh Brolin – actor (No Country For Old Men, Gangster Squad) * Albert Brooks – actor and director (Lost in America) * Brotha Lynch Hung – rapper * Alton Brown – television host * Jerry Brown – Governor of California (1975–1983; 2011–present), Mayor of Oakland * Pat Brown – Governor of California (1959–1967) * Tedy Bruschi – football player * Lindsey Buckingham – musician (Fleetwood Mac) * Bill Buckner – baseball player * Don Budge – tennis player * Candace Cameron Bure – actress * Hunter Burgan – bass player for AFI * Bobby Burgess – Mouseketeer, dancer for Lawrence Welk Show * Olivia Burnette – actress * Cliff Burton – former Metallica bassist * Tim Burton – film director * Reggie Bush – football player * Shoshana Bush – actress * Sophia Bush – activist, spokesperson, and actress (One Tree Hill, Chicago P.D.) * Jeanie Buss – sports executive * Cruz Bustamante – Lieutenant Governor of California * Paul Butcher – actor * Austin Butler – actor, singer * Win Butler – musician, songwriter (Arcade Fire) * Amanda Bynes – actress * Kari Byron – artist and television personality (MythBusters) C ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * C-Bo – rapper * Scott Caan – actor * Herb Caen – newspaper columnist (San Francisco Chronicle) * John Cage – composer * Nicolas Cage – actor * Colbie Caillat – singer * Greg Camarillo (born 1982) – NFL football player * Cameron – professional wrestler, dancer * Dove Cameron – actress (Liv and Maddie) * Dolph Camilli – baseball player * Ben Nighthorse Campbell – US Senator from Colorado * Nick Cannon – actor * Linda Cardellini – actress (Freaks and Geeks) * Tucker Carlson – television host * Adam Carolla – radio and television personality * David Carr – football player * David Carradine – actor (Kung Fu, Kill Bill) * Ever Carradine – actress, daughter of Robert Carradine * Keith Carradine – actor (Nashville) * Robert Carradine – actor (Revenge of the Nerds) * Pete Carroll – college and NFL football coach * Adam Carson – drummer (AFI) * Chris Carter – producer, director and writer (The X-Files) * Torry Castellano – drummer of The Donnas * Richard Chamberlain – actor * Chanel West Coast – rapper, actress, model, television personality * Brandi Chastain – soccer player * Jessica Chastain – actress (Zero Dark Thirty) * Cher – actress, entertainer and singer * Joey Chestnut – competitive eater * Julia Child – chef, author and TV personality * Margaret Cho – actress, comedian * Wasel Choi – artist and world traveler * Amy Chow – gymnast * Jamie Chung – actress * Lana Clarkson – actress (Fast Times at Ridgemont High) * Les Claypool – bass player (Primus) * Mark Clear (born 1956) – major league baseball two-time All Star relief pitcher * Claire Coffee – actress * Sasha Cohen – figure skater * Lillie Hitchcock Coit – firefighter * Keyshia Cole – singer * Natalie Cole – singer * Jerry Coleman – decorated soldier and sportscaster * Chris Colfer – actor (Glee), author (The Land of Stories) * Holly Marie Combs – actress * Maureen Connolly – tennis player * Mike Connors – actor (Mannix) * Lauren Conrad – television personality, fashion designer, and author * Elisha Cook Jr. – actor (The Maltese Falcon) * Coolio – rapper * Miranda Cosgrove – actress, singer (iCarly) * Michael Costello – fashion designer * Kevin Costner – actor and director (Field of Dreams) * Natalie Coughlin – Olympic swimmer * Nikki Cox – actress (Las Vegas) * Alan Cranston – US Senator from California * Bryan Cranston – actor * Laura Creavalle – Guyanese-born Canadian/American professional bodybuilder * Richard Crenna – actor * Darren Criss – actor * William H. Crocker – philanthropist and founder of Crocker National Bank * James Cromwell – actor * Joe Cronin – Hall of Fame baseball player, manager * Crooked I – rapper * David Crosby – musician * Cameron Crowe – filmmaker * Kaley Cuoco – actress (The Big Bang Theory) * Jamie Lee Curtis – actress (Halloween) D ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Carson Daly – television host * Caroline D'Amore – musician, actress, model * Spencer Daniels – actor * Harry Danning – Major League Baseball All Star catcher * Ted Danson – actor (Cheers) * Iva Toguri D'Aquino (Tokyo Rose) – radio broadcaster during World War II * Lindsay Davenport – tennis player * Baron Davis – professional basketball player * Jonathan Davis – singer, musician * Terrell Davis – professional football player * Devin Dawson – singer, musician * Jonathan Dayton and Valerie Faris – husband and wife film directors (Little Miss Sunshine) * Oscar De La Hoya – boxer * Brian de la Puente (born 1985) – NFL football player * Zack de la Rocha – activist, singer (Rage Against The Machine) * Jayme Dee – singer, musician * Del tha Funkee Homosapien – rapper * Grey Delisle – voice actress * Tom DeLonge – singer, musician (Blink-182) * Brad Delson – musician (Linkin Park) * Deorro – DJ, musician * Bo Derek – actress * Laura Dern – actress * DeMar DeRozan – professional basketball player * Emily Deschanel – actress * Zooey Deschanel – actress, singer * Dev – singer * Cameron Diaz – actress (There's Something About Mary) * Nate Diaz – professional mixed martial artist * Nick Diaz – professional mixed martial artist * Leonardo DiCaprio – Academy Award-winning actor (Titanic) * Joan Didion – writer * Trent Dilfer – NFL quarterback * Daz Dillinger – rapper * Joe DiMaggio – baseball player * Roy Edward Disney – billionaire, nephew of Walt Disney * DJ Quik – rapper, producer * Canh Thong Do – Vietnamese American activist * Nate Dogg – musician * Snoop Dogg – rapper * Ami Dolenz – actress, daughter of Micky Dolenz * Micky Dolenz – actor, musician, singer (The Monkees) * Jason Dolley – actor * Landon Donovan – soccer player * Stacy Dragila – pole vaulter * Dr. Dre – musician, hip-hop producer, record producer * Mac Dre – rapper * Dresta – rapper * K. Eric Drexler – engineer * Don Drysdale – baseball player * Hilary Duff – actress, singer * Tom Dumont – guitarist (No Doubt) * Isadora Duncan – dancer * Ann Dunnigan – translator, actor, teacher * Robert Duvall – actor * Jermaine Dye – baseball player (Chicago White Sox) E ]] ]] * Clint Eastwood – film actor and director (Million Dollar Baby) * Eazy-E – rapper * Dennis Eckersley – baseball pitcher * Aaron Eckhart – actor * Julian Edelman (born 1986) – NFL football player * Anthony Edwards – actor * Zac Efron – film and television actor (High School Musical) * Danny Elfman – musician, composer * Jenna Elfman – actress * Richard Elfman – film director (Forbidden Zone) * Sam Elliott – actor * Anabel Englund – singer * Hayden Epstein (born 1980) – NFL football player * Mike "SuperJew" Epstein (born 1943) – Major League Baseball first baseman * Chris Evans – convicted train robber * Evidence – rapper F ]] ]] ]] ]] * Bill Fagerbakke – actor/voice actor (Patrick Star) * Heather Fargo – Mayor of Sacramento, California * Valerie Faris and Jonathan Dayton – wife and husband film directors (Little Miss Sunshine) * Jordan Farmar (born 1986) – basketball player * Mia Farrow – actress * David Faustino – actor (Married... with Children) * Roshon Fegan – actor * Benny Feilhaber (born 1985) – soccer midfielder * Dianne Feinstein – US Senator from California, Mayor of San Francisco (1978–88) * Fergie (Stacy Ferguson) – singer, actress, composer (The Dutchess, Charlie Brown, Fergalicious) * Shiloh Fernandez – actor * Sky Ferreira – singer, model, actress * Will Ferrell – actor * Miguel Ferrer – actor (RoboCop) * America Ferrera – Honduran-American actress * Sally Field − actress (Norma Rae, Places in the Heart) * Carrie Fisher – actress * Jon Fisher – author, entrepreneur * Peggy Fleming – figure skater * Abigail Folger – coffee heiress, socialite, and murder victim * Bridget Fonda – actress * Lyndsy Fonseca – actress * Jon Foreman – singer * Dian Fossey – zoologist * Jodie Foster – actress (The Silence of the Lambs) * Rickie Fowler – professional golfer * Allen Fox – tennis player (ranked as high as # 4) and coach * Dillon Francis – music producer, DJ * Dave Franco – actor and brother of James * James Franco – actor and brother of Dave * Paulette Frankl – artist, biographer * Bonnie Franklin – actress * Missy Franklin – 2012 Olympic gold medalist (swimming) * Max Fried – baseball player for the Atlanta Braves * Robert Frost – poet * Edward Furlong – actor (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) G ]] ]] ]] ]] * Becky G – singer * Warren G – rapper * G-Eazy – rapper, producer * Guy Gabaldon – United States Marine Corps * Lynx and Lamb Gaede – white nationalist twin singers and musicians * Richard Gage – 9/11 Truth movement activist * Trace Gallagher – journalist * The Game – rapper * Eric Garcetti – Mayor of Los Angeles * Jeff Garcia – football player * Jerry Garcia – musician (Grateful Dead) * Brad Garrett – actor (A Bug's Life, Ratatouille) * Wolfgang Gartner – music producer, DJ * Kyle Gass – musician (Tenacious D) * Dirk Gates – network entrepreneur (Xirrus) * John Gavin – actor, ambassador * Sarah Michelle Gellar – actress (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Inara George – singer, musician (The Bird and the Bee) * Paul George − professional basketball player * Jason Giambi – professional baseball player (New York Yankees) * Tyrese Gibson – actor * Frank Gifford – football player and sportscaster * Brad Gilbert – tennis player and coach * Melissa Gilbert – actress (Little House on the Prairie), producer * Sara Gilbert – actress (Roseanne) * Lillian Moller Gilbreth – engineer (Cheaper by the Dozen) * Justin Gimelstob (born 1977) – tennis player * Danny Glover – actor * Donald Glover – actor, singer * Gnash – rapper, singer * Bill Goldberg (born 1966) – professional NFL football player and undefeated wrestler * Rube Goldberg – cartoonist * Tony Goldwyn – actor (Tarzan) * Phillip Gonyea – drummer, percussionist (Against The Will) * Adrián González – baseball player * Drew Gooden – professional basketball player (Cleveland Cavaliers) * Aaron Gordon – professional basketball player * Jeff Gordon – NASCAR driver * Robby Gordon – NASCAR driver * Joseph Gordon-Levitt – actor * Marjoe Gortner – evangelical minister * Mark-Paul Gosselaar – actor * Ben Gottschalk (born 1992) – NFL football player * Jim Grabb (born 1964) – tennis player ranked World No. 1 in doubles * John Grabow – Major League Baseball player (Chicago Cubs) * Gloria Grahame – actress * Andy Grammer – singer * Farley Granger – actor * Jennifer Granholm – Canadian-born politician and former Governor of Michigan (2003–2011) * Beatrice Gray – actress * Billy Gray – actor, motorcyclist * Paul Gray – musician (Slipknot) * Devon Graye – actor * Brian Grazer – Oscar-winning film and television producer * Shawn Green – Major League Baseball two-time All-Star outfielder * Joanie Greggains – radio show host, health and fitness expert * Sasha Grey – pornographic actress * Nash Grier – viner, youtuber and actor * Merv Griffin – talk show host, singer, television producer (Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune) * Florence Griffith-Joyner – track athlete * RL Grime – music producer * Josh Groban – singer * Kim Gruenenfelder – author * Vince Guaraldi – musician (A Charlie Brown Christmas) * Kimberly Guilfoyle – television personality * Natalie Gulbis – golfer * Brett Gurewitz – guitarist (Bad Religion) * Tony Gwynn – Hall of Fame baseball player * Jake Gyllenhaal – actor H ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Walter A. Haas Jr. – chief executive officer of Levi Strauss & Co. * Steven C. Hackett – economist (Humboldt State University) * Gene Hackman – actor (The French Connection) * Gigi Hadid – model * Sammy Hagar – musician (Van Halen) * Merle Haggard – country music singer * Joseph Hahn – painter, director, musician (Linkin Park) * Jackie Earle Haley – actor (Bad News Bears) * Mark Hamill – actor (Star Wars) * Laird Hamilton – surfer * Harry Hamlin – actor (Clash of the Titans) * Armie Hammer – actor * Kirk Hammett – musician (Metallica) * Daniel Handler – author, pen name Lemony Snicket * Colin Hanks – actor (King Kong) * Tom Hanks – actor, director, producer * Peter D. Hannaford – political advisor to Ronald W. Reagan; author * Jeff Hanneman – guitarist (Slayer) * James Harden – basketball player * Ian Harding – actor (Pretty Little Liars) * Dan Haren – professional baseball player (Oakland Athletics) * Mariska Hargitay – actress (Law & Order: SVU) * Jeff B. Harmon – film producer, director, actor * Mark Harmon – actor * Henry Harrower – endocrinologist * Kevin Harvick – NASCAR driver * Teri Hatcher – actress * Henry Hathaway – film director * Davey Havok – lead singer of AFI * Tony Hawk – skateboarder * Kristy Hawkins – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Lyn-Z Adams Hawkins – professional skateboarder * Julie Hayek – Miss USA 1983 * Dennis Haysbert – actor (24) * Jenna Haze – pornographic actress * Patty Hearst – actress and newspaper heiress (Symbionese Liberation Army) * William Randolph Hearst – newspaper publisher * Ian Hecox – youtuber * Simon Helberg – actor, comedian (The Big Bang Theory) * Julie Heldman (born 1945) – tennis player, ranked #5 in the world * Mariel Hemingway – actress (Manhattan) * Christy Hemme – professional wrestler and model * David Henrie – actor * Pamela Hensley – actress * Keith Hernandez – baseball player * Barbara Hershey – actress * James Hetfield – musician (Metallica) * Jonah Hill – actor * Paris Hilton – celebrity, model, actress, DJ * Jason Hirsh – baseball player * Hit-Boy – rapper, record producer * David Hoberman – film director and producer, founder of Mandeville Films *Douglas Hodge – CEO of PIMCO, charged with fraud for allegedly participating in the 2019 college admissions bribery scandal * Dustin Hoffman – actor * Trevor Hoffman – professional baseball player (San Diego Padres) * Dexter Holland – singer, musician (The Offspring) * Brenda Holloway – singer and songwriter * Josh Holloway – actor (Lost) * Mike Holmgren – football coach (Seattle Seahawks) * Dennis Holt – poet, linguist, translator * Hopsin – rapper, actor, record producer * Taylor Horn – singer and actress * James Horner – composer * Nichkhun Horvejkul – Thai-American singer and rapper of 2PM Database (undated). "Nichkhun Horvejkul". listal.com. Retrieved July 27, 2012. * Rhys Hoskins – Major League Baseball player * Bryce Dallas Howard – actress * C. Thomas Howell – actor (The Outsiders, Red Dawn, Southland) * Jerry Hsu – skateboarder * Vanessa Hudgens – actress and singer (High School Musical) * Kate Hudson – actress * Phil Hughes – baseball player * Yolanda Hughes-Heying – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Barry Hunau – illustrator * William Hung – American Idol contestant * Helen Hunt – actress * Terry Huntingdon – Miss USA 1959 * Anjelica Huston – actress * Nyjah Huston – professional skateboarder * Timothy Hutton – actor * Tiffany Hwang – singer (Girls' Generation) I ]] * Iamsu! – rapper * Zlatan Ibrahimovic – footballer * Ice Cube – musician, actor * Gabriel Iglesias – comedian * Danny Im – member of Korean music group 1TYM * Grant Imahara – electronics and radio control expert (MythBusters) * Don Imus – radio personality * Allison Iraheta – singer (American Idol) * Kathy Ireland – model * Bill Irwin – actor, clown * Chris Isaak – musician, actor * Yasuhiro Ishimoto – photographer * Phil Ivey – professional poker player J ]] ]] ]] * Shirley Jackson (1916–1965) – author * Helen Jacobs (1908–1997) – tennis player * Etta James – singer * Jesse James – actor, welder, and chief executive officer of West Coast Choppers * Tom Jancar – contemporary art dealer, Jancar Kuhlenschmidt Gallery and Jancar Gallery * Gregg Jarrett – lawyer, journalist * BC Jean – singer * Richard Jefferson – professional basketball player * Fran Jeffries – actress (The Pink Panther) * Kendall Jenner – reality star, model, and TV personality * Kylie Jenner – reality star, model, TV and social media personality * Steve Jobs – computer pioneer, co-founder of Apple Computer * Anjelah Johnson – actress, comedian * Dwayne Johnson – professional wrestler best known as "The Rock"; actor (The Scorpion King) * Jimmie Johnson – NASCAR driver and champion * Kevin Johnson – basketball player and politician * Keyshawn Johnson – football player * Randy Johnson – baseball player * Angelina Jolie – actress * Jerry Jones – owner of the Dallas Cowboys * Marion Jones – track athlete * Matt L. Jones – actor (Breaking Bad), comedian * Rashida Jones – actress * Tamala Jones – actress * Sharon Jordan – actress (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) * Ashley Judd – actress * Aaron Judge – baseball player * Jessica Jung – singer (Girls' Generation) * Krystal Jung – singer (f(x)) K ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Pauline Kael – film critic * Colin Kaepernick – NFL quarterback, San Francisco 49ers * Ryan Kalish – major league baseball outfielder * Tony Kanal – bassist with No Doubt * Anita Kanter (born 1933) – tennis player ranked in world top 10 * Gabe Kapler (born 1975) – major league baseball outfielder and manager * Khloé Kardashian (born 1984) – socialite and reality-television personality * Kim Kardashian (born 1980) – socialite and reality-television personality * Kourtney Kardashian (born 1979) – socialite and reality-television personality * Terry Karl (born 1947) – professor of Latin American Studies at Stanford University * Chris Kattan – actor, comedian * Julie Kavner – actress * Diane Keaton – actress, director, producer * Keb' Mo' – blues singer-songerwriter and guitarist * Sally Kellerman – actress * Minka Kelly – actress * Anthony Kennedy – Supreme Court Justice * Dom Kennedy – rapper * Kirk Kerkorian – investor and philanthropist * Kesha – singer * Jason Kidd – NBA player and coach * Val Kilmer – actor * Billie Jean King – tennis player * Elle King * Kerry King – guitarist (Slayer) * Regina King – actress * Rodney King – police brutality victim * Maxine Hong Kingston – author * Thomas Kinkade – artist * Matthew Knight – actor * Suge Knight – record producer, music executive (Death Row Records) * Kyle Korver – basketball player * Kira Kosarin – singer, actress * Joel Kramer – basketball player * Dean Kremer – Israeli-American baseball pitcher * Nathan Kress – actor (iCarly) * Kayden Kross – pornographic actress * Mike Krukow – baseball pitcher and announcer (San Francisco Giants) * Lisa Kudrow – actress (Friends) * Greg Kurstin – musician, producer (The Bird and the Bee) * Michelle Kwan – figure skater * Iris Kyle – 10-time overall Ms. Olympia professional bodybuilder L ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Shia LaBeouf (born 1986) – actor * Remy LaCroix – pornographic actress * Kendrick Lamar – rapper * Phil LaMarr – voice artist * Adam Lambert – singer (American Idol) * Michelle Lambert – singer * Greg Laswell – singer, musician * Ryan Lavarnway (born 1987) – major-league baseball catcher (Los Angeles Dodgers) * Rick Law – illustrator and producer * Tony Lazzeri – baseball player * Amy Lee – musician (lead singer of Evanescence) * Bruce Lee – martial artist * Jason Lee – actor (My Name is Earl) * Cathy LeFrançois – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Janet Leigh – actress * Jennifer Jason Leigh – actress (Fast Times at Ridgemont High) * Kawhi Leonard – basketball player * Brad Lesley – baseball player, cast member on Takeshi's Castle * Adam Levine – musician (lead singer of pop/rock group Maroon 5) * Alexander Lévy (born 1990) – professional golfer * Monica Lewinsky – White House intern * Huey Lewis – musician (Huey Lewis and the News) * Juliette Lewis – actress * Rob Liefeld – comic book writer * Jeremy Lin – basketball player * Seven Lions – musician * David Lipsky (born 1988) – golfer * Scott Lipsky (born 1981) – tennis player * Peyton List – actress (Bunk'd) * Blake Lively – actress (Gossip Girl) * Heather Locklear – actress * Alison Lohman – actress * Jack London – author (The Call of the Wild) * Lauren London – television personality, actress, and model * Evan Longoria – baseball player * George Lopez – actor and comedian (George Lopez) * Mario López – actor (Saved by the Bell) * Nancy Lopez – golfer * Erik Lorig (born 1986) – football player (New Orleans Saints) * Greg Louganis – Olympic diver * Courtney Love – musician * Kevin Love – basketball player * Jon Lovitz – actor * George Lucas – filmmaker (Star Wars) * Lorna Luft – singer and actress * Athena Lundberg – Playmate of the Month (January 2006) * Ray Lynch – actor * Ross Lynch – singer (R5), actor (Austin & Ally) * Cheryl Lynn – singer M ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Mack 10 – rapper (Westside Connection) * Madlib – rapper, producer * Tobey Maguire – actor, producer * Theodore Harold Maiman – inventor of Ruby Laser Systems Laser * Daron Malakian – musician, singer-songwriter, guitarist (System of a Down) * Mia Malkova – pornographic actress * Ricky Manning Jr. – football player * Josie Maran – actress and model * Teena Marie – singer * Cheech Marin – actor * Shannon Marketic – Miss USA 1992 * McKayla Maroney – 2012 Olympic gold and silver medalist (artistic gymnastics) * Dean Paul Martin – actor and musician * Margaret Martin – professional bodybuilder * Bobby Martinez – professional surfer * Chris Masters – wrestler * Tim Matheson – actor * Bob Mathias – decathlete * Kathy May – tennis player * Misty May-Treanor – volleyball player * MC Eiht – actor, rapper * MC Hammer – musician * MC Ren – rapper *MC Ride – rapper * Leigh McCloskey – actor, artist (Dallas) * Pete McCloskey – politician * Willie McCool – astronaut, killed in [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]] * Maureen McCormick – actress * Jennette McCurdy – actress, singer * Audra McDonald – actress and singer * Willie McGee – baseball player * Ted McGinley – actor * Jeremy McGrath – supercross racer * Mark McGwire – baseball player * Robert McNamara – former United States Secretary of Defense * Katharine McPhee – singer, actress * Casey Mears – NASCAR driver * Edwin Meese – United States Attorney General (1985–88) * Meghan, Duchess of Sussex – actress, British royal * Rodney Melville – judge * Bob Melvin (born 1961) – Major League Baseball player and manager * Bridgit Mendler – actress, singer * Mike Mentzer – professional bodybuilder and 1979 Mr. Olympia heavyweight champion * Lee Meriwether – actress and Miss America * Casey Merrill – football running back * AJ Michalka – actress, musician * Aly Michalka – actress, singer * Phil Mickelson – golfer * Miguel – singer, producer * Johnny Miller – golfer and TV commentator * Jon Miller – sportscaster * Marisa Miller – supermodel * Penelope Ann Miller – actress * Reggie Miller – basketball player (Indiana Pacers) * Stanley Miller – chemist * Norm Mineta – US Secretary of Commerce and Transportation * Liza Minnelli – singer and actress (Cabaret) * Shay Mitchell – actress (Pretty Little Liars) * Ron Mix (born 1938) – Hall of Fame football player * Marilyn Monroe – sex symbol, actress (Some Like It Hot) * Elizabeth Montgomery – actress (Bewitched) * Shemar Moore – actor * Terry Moore – actress (Mighty Joe Young) * Alex Morgan – United States women's national soccer team striker * John Morrison – wrestler * George Moscone – Mayor of San Francisco *Jon Moscot (born 1991) – Major League Baseball player for the Cincinnati Reds * Shane Mosley (born 1971) – boxer * Merrill Moses (born 1977) – Olympic medalist water polo player * Elisabeth Moss – actress * Bethany Mota – youtuber * Mr. Capone-E – rapper * Jason Mraz – singer, musician * Megan Mullally – actress * Marcus Mumford – singer, musician (Mumford & Sons) * Bill Mumy – child actor (Lost in Space) * Noah Munck – actor (iCarly) * Eddie Murray – baseball player (Baltimore Orioles) * Lenda Murray – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Dave Mustaine – musician (Megadeth) N ]] * Sam Nahem (1915–2004) – Major League Baseball pitcher * Kathy Najimy – actress (King of the Hill) * Anna Nalick – singer-songwriter * Lorenzo Neal – Pro Bowl football player * Jeff Newman – MLB All-Star baseball player and manager * Laraine Newman – comedian, actress, voice artist * Randy Newman – composer, musician * Gavin Newsom – Mayor of San Francisco (2004–2011) * Joanna Newsom – singer, harpist * Richard Nixon – 37th President of the United States * Lyn Nofziger – author, journalist and White House Press Secretary (under Ronald Reagan) * Isamu Noguchi – artist * Bradley Nowell – singer, musician (Sublime) O ]] * Dagmar Oakland – stage and screen actress * Willis O'Brien – film special-effects artist * Frank Ocean – singer (Odd Future) * Lefty O'Doul – baseball player * Larisa Oleynik – actress * Edward James Olmos – actor * Susan Olsen - actress * Elizabeth Olsen – actress * Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen – actresses and entrepreneurs * Igor Olshansky (born 1982) – National Football League player * Omarion – musician, singer * Ryan O'Neal – actor * Tatum O'Neal – actress * Heather O'Rourke – actress * Emily Osment – actress, singer * Haley Joel Osment – actor * Jimmy Osmond − singer P ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Carson Palmer – football quarterback * Gwyneth Paltrow – actress * Cathey Palyo – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Leon Panetta – White House Chief of Staff and Secretary of Defense * Jon Pardi – singer, musician * Jerry Paris – director and actor (The Dick Van Dyke Show) * Grace Park – actress (Battlestar Galactica, Hawaii Five-0) * Richard Park – ice hockey forward, New York Islanders * Harry Partch – composer * Audrina Patridge – television personality, television presenter, actress, and model * George S. Patton – military commander * Paula Patton – actress * Jake Paul – YouTuber * Logan Paul – Youtuber * Corey Pavin – golfer * Sara Paxton – actress, singer * Gary Payton – professional basketball player * Gregory Peck – actor * Sam Peckinpah – film director * Joc Pederson – baseball player * Dustin Pedroia – baseball player * Chris Penn – actor * Sean Penn – actor * Stacy Peralta – skateboarder, surfer and movie director * Melina Perez – professional wrestler * Bradley Steven Perry – actor * Katy Perry – singer * Michelle Pfeiffer – actress * Paul Pierce – professional basketball player * Kevin Pillar – baseball player * Chris Pine – actor * Drew Pinsky – radio and television personality, physician, addiction medicine specialist * Eve Plumb – actress * Jim Plunkett – football quarterback (Oakland Raiders) * Whitney Port – television personality, fashion designer, and author * Chad Power – martial artist * Stefanie Powers – actress * Tristan Prettyman – singer, musician * Tayshaun Prince – professional basketball player (Detroit Pistons) * Freddie Prinze Jr. – actor * Jade Puget – musician (AFI) Q * Kathleen Quinlan – actress R ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Scott Radinsky – Major League Baseball player and coach * Frances Rafferty – actress * Max Rafferty – former California State Superintendent of Public Instruction, author and columnist * Ronald Reagan – Governor of California (1967–1975), former actor, and 40th President of the United States * Robert Redford – actor and director * Mason Reese – child actor * Autumn Reeser – actress (The O.C.) * Andy Reid – football coach * Maria Remenyi – Miss USA 1966 * Jeremy Renner – actor * Dane Reynolds – professional surfer (Quiksilver) * Christina Ricci – actress (The Addams Family) * Robert Ri'chard – actor * Ariana Richards – actress * Michael Richards – actor (Seinfeld) * Nicole Richie – actress * Sally Ride – astronaut (STS-7 and STS-41-G) * Isiah Rider – basketball player * Cathy Rigby – gymnast and actress (Peter Pan) * Molly Ringwald – actress * Jason Ritter – actor (son of John Ritter; grandson of Tex Ritter) * Jenni Rivera – singer * Naya Rivera – actress and singer * Tim Robbins – actor * Tony Robbins – life coach * Julia Robinson – mathematician * Sam Rockwell – actor * Aaron Rodgers – NFL quarterback Green Bay Packers * Dana Rohrabacher – member of the United States House of Representatives * Jimmy Rollins – baseball player * Jim Rome – sports radio host * Rebecca Romijn – model, actress * Tony Romo – football quarterback * Al Rosen – Major League Baseball MVP; four-time All StarAl Rosen was great baseball player, an even better man * Kyla Ross – 2012 Olympic gold medalist (artistic gymnastics) * Alexander Rossi – racing driver * Josiah Royce – philosopher * Pete Rozelle – NFL commissioner * Bill Russell – basketball player * Keri Russell – actress * Rene Russo – actress * Marla Ruzicka – activist (Green Party) S ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Sabi – singer * Katey Sagal – actress (Futurama) * Sage the Gemini – rapper * Daniel Samohin (born 1998) – Israeli Olympic figure skater * Monte Scheinblum (born 1967) – 1992 US and world long-driving golf champion * Arnold Schwarzenegger – Austrian-American actor, former bodybuilder, businessman, and former Governor of California (2003–2011) * Patrick Schwarzenegger – actor, model, and son of Maria Shriver and Arnold Schwarzenegger * Jason Schwartzman – actor * Tom Seaver (born 1944) – baseball player * Logan Seavey – racing driver * Jason Segel – actor, comedian, screenwriter, author * Vic Seixas (born 1923) – Hall of Fame former top-10 tennis player * Edgar Seligman (1867–1958) – San Francisco-born British six-time fencing champion and two-time Olympic fencing medalist * Ryan Sherriff (born 1990) – Major League Baseball pitcher * Larry Sherry (1935–2006) – baseball pitcher * O. J. Simpson (born 1947) – retired football player (Buffalo Bills), actor, and convicted felon * Skeme – rapper * Skrillex – DJ, musician * Bob Smale – pianist * Cameron Smith – college football player USC Trojans * Duke Snider – baseball player * Brenda Song – actress * Song Oh-kyun – activist * Mark Spitz (born 1950) – Olympic nine-time gold medalist swimmer * John Stamos – actor * Leland Stanford – railroad tycoon * John Steinbeck – author (East of Eden, Of Mice and Men) * Daniel Steres (born 1990) – professional soccer player with the LA Galaxy * Brett Sterling (born 1984) – ice hockey player * Kristen Stewart – actress * Lindsey Stirling – violinist * Robert Stock (born 1989) – MLB baseball pitcher * Spencer Stone – United States Air Force staff sergeant known for stopping a gunman in a Paris-bound train from Amsterdam via Brussels; author of The 15:17 To Paris * Darryl Strawberry – baseball player * Suga Free – rapper * Stephen Swartz – singer, musician * Jodie Sweetin – actress T ]] ]] * Amber Tamblyn – actress (Joan of Arcadia) * Russ Tamblyn – actor (West Side Story) * Amy Tan – writer (The Joy Luck Club) * Scout Taylor-Compton – actress (Halloween) * Brian Teacher – tennis player (ranked as high as # 7); Australian Open champion; and coach * TeeFlii – rapper, producer * Aimee Teegarden – actress, model * Rowdy Tellez – baseball player * Eliot Teltscher – tennis player * Shirley Temple – child film star, former US Ambassador to Ghana and Czechoslovakia * Zack Test – rugby union player * Reggie Theus – basketball player and coach * Robin Thicke – singer * Joanna Thomas – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Klay Thompson – basketball player * Pat Tillman – football player and soldier * Jennifer Tilly – actress * Tinashe – singer * Kenneth Tobey – actor * Alessandra Torresani – actress * Alan Trammell – baseball player * Danny Trejo – actor * Lisa Tucker – singer * Justin Turner – baseball player * Tyga – rapper * Aisha Tyler – actress * Tyler, The Creator – rapper, record producer (Odd Future) U * Chase Utley – baseball player V * Jasmine V – singer * Ritchie Valens – singer * Karen Valentine – actress * Mariano Guadalupe Vallejo – Mexican general, American politician * Jason Vargas - baseball pitcher for the Philadelphia Phillies * Elle Varner – singer * Andrew Vasquez * Jhonen Vasquez – comic-book writer and artist * Jovan Vavic – USC water polo coach * Casey Veggies – rapper * Stephen Venard – lawman * Julieta Venegas – singer, musician * Ken Venturi – golfer * Gwen Verdon – actress * Victoria Vetri – model and actress * Robert M. Viale – US Medal of Honor recipient * Antonio Villaraigosa – 51st Mayor of Los Angeles * Roy Marlin Voris – World War II flying ace and founder of the United States Navy Blue Angels W ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Lindsay Wagner – actress * Paul Walker – actor (Fast & Furious) * Bill Walsh – football coach * Laurie Walters – actress (Eight Is Enough) * Bill Walton – Hall of Fame basketball player * Luke Walton – basketball player * Andre Ward – 2004 Summer Olympics gold medal-winning boxer * Earl Warren – 30th Governor of California, 14th Chief Justice of the United States (1953–1969) * Ryn Weaver – singer * Caspar Weinberger – United States Secretary of Defense * Phil Weintraub (1907–1987) – Major League Baseball first baseman and outfielder * Bob Weir – musician (Grateful Dead) * Zack Weiss (born 1992) – Major League Baseball player * Brian Welch – musician, guitarist (Korn) * Russell Westbrook – basketball player * Jill Whelan – actress (Airplane!) * Stephen Girard Whipple – 49er, newspaper editor, Union Army officer, and politician[https://books.google.com/books?id=RTEOAAAAIAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s California. Adjutant General's Office, Records of California men in the war of the rebellion 1861 to 1867, SACRAMENTO: State Office, J. D. Young, Supt. State Printing, 1890, pp. 11, 826–831] * Shaun White – snowboarder * Brandon Whitt – NASCAR driver * Sidney Wicks – basketball player * will.i.am – rapper, singer-songwriter, record producer, entrepreneur, actor, and member of The Black Eyed Peas * Barry Williams – actor * Emily Williams – early 20th-century architect * Esther Williams – actress * John Williams – composer * Paul Williams – architect * Serena Williams – tennis player * Ted Williams – Hall of Fame baseball player * Venus Williams – tennis player * Dontrelle Willis – baseball player (Florida Marlins) * Helen Wills – tennis player * Brian Wilson – musician (The Beach Boys) * Carl Wilson – musician (The Beach Boys) * Rita Wilson – actress * Ariel Winter – actress (Modern Family) * Josh Wise – NASCAR driver * Tamara Witmer – model * Zachary Wohlman – boxer * Victor Wong – actor (Big Trouble in Little China) * Victor Wong – actor (King Kong) * Kevin Woo – singer, television personality (U-Kiss) * Beatrice Wood – artist * Natalie Wood – actress (This Property Is Condemned) * David Woodard – conductor and writer * John Wooden – college basketball coach * Cynthia Woodhead – swimmer * Shailene Woodley – actress * Tiger Woods – golfer * Steve Wozniak – inventor of the Apple Computer Y * Kristi Yamaguchi – professional figure skater * Elliott Yamin – singer *Jenny Y Yang – chemist * "Weird Al" Yankovic – parodist, musician * Steve Yeager (born 1948) – Major League Baseball catcher * YG – rapper * Charlyne Yi – actress, comedian * Tina Yothers – actress (Family Ties) * Kevin Youkilis – All Star Major League Baseball playerEx-Red Sox star Kevin Youkilis has another hit with beer * Adrian Young – No Doubt's drummer * Emily Mae Young – actress * Nick Young – professional basketball player * Young Noble – rapper * Joon Yun – radiologist Z ]] * Frank J. Zamboni – inventor * Joanna Zeiger (born 1970) – Olympic and world champion triathlete, and author * Zendaya – actress, singer * Anthony Zerbe – actor * Zoya – folk singer * Elmo R. Zumwalt Jr. – Chief of Naval Operations * Daphne Zuniga – actress Musical groups * Adema – nu metal band * AFI – rock band * Alien Ant Farm – rock band * As I Lay Dying – metal band * Atreyu – metalcore band * Audioslave – rock band * Avenged Sevenfold – metal band * Bad Religion – punk band * The Bangles – pop band * The Beach Boys – pop band * Bikini Girls - pop band * The Bird and the Bee – indie duo * Black Flag – hardcore band * Blind Melon – psychedelic rock band * Blink-182 – pop/punk band * Body Count – rap/metal band * The Byrds – folk rock band * Circle Jerks – punk band * Coal Chamber – nu metal band * Concrete Blonde – alternative band * Counting Crows – rock band * Crazy Town – rap/rock band * Creedence Clearwater Revival – rock band * Cypress Hill – hip hop band * Dead Kennedys – rock band * Deftones – progressive metal band * The Donnas – rock band * The Doors – rock band * The Eagles – rock band * Eels – alternative band * Faith No More – alternative band * Fear Factory – metal band * Fishbone – alternative band * Flogging Molly – Celtic punk band * Geraldine Fibbers – alternative band * Germs – punk band * The Go-Go's – pop band * The Grateful Dead – folk rock band * Green Day – rock band * Guns N' Roses – hard rock band * Hed PE – rap/rock band * Hollywood Undead – rap/metal band * Hoobastank – rock band * In Fear And Faith – metal band * Incubus – rock band * Jane's Addiction – alternative band * Jefferson Airplane – rock band * Journey – rock band * Julien-K – synth band * Korn – nu metal band * Lifehouse – pop rock band * Linkin Park – alternative rock band * Machine Head – heavy metal band * Mad at the World – Christian rock band * Maroon 5 – rock band * Megadeth – metal band * Metallica – metal band * Minutemen – punk band * The Monkees – pop band * Mötley Crüe – hard rock band * Mr. Bungle – experimental rock band * N.W.A – hip hop group * No Doubt – ska-punk band * The O.C. Supertones – ska band * Of Mice & Men – metalcore band * The Offspring – rock band * Oingo Boingo – new wave band * Orgy – synth * Otep – heavy metal band * P.O.D. – rock band * Papa Roach – rap/metal band * Prophets of Rage – rap/metal band * Queens of the Stone Age – rock band * Rage Against the Machine – rap/metal band * Ratt – hard rock band * Red Hot Chili Peppers – rock band * Sixx:A.M. – rock band * Slayer – metal band * Snot – rock band * Social Distortion – punk band * Spineshank – metal band * Static-X – industrial metal band * Stone Temple Pilots – hard rock band * Sublime – ska-punk, dub band * Suicidal Tendencies – punk/metal band * Suicide Silence – metal band * Switchfoot – rock band * System of a Down – metal band * Tesla – hard rock band * Third Eye Blind – rock band * Thrice – rock band * Tool – progressive metal band * Trapt – rock band * Van Halen – hard rock band * Velvet Revolver – hard rock band * The Wallflowers – rock band * Weezer – alternative rock band * X – alternative/punk band California transplants ]] ]] * Samuel Brannan – newspaper publisher * Juan Rodriguez Cabrillo – Spanish explorer * César Chávez – labor leader * Juan Bautista de Anza – Spanish explorer * Gaspar de Portolà – Spanish explorer * Larry Ellison – co-founder of Oracle Corporation * John C. Frémont – Military Governor of California * Domingo Ghirardelli – chocolateer (Ghirardelli Chocolate Company) * Chick Hearn – National Basketball Association announcer for the Los Angeles Lakers * William Redington Hewlett – co-founder of Hewlett-Packard * Bob Hope – actor, singer, comedian * Steve Jurvetson – venture capitalist (a managing director of Draper Fisher Jurvetson) * James Lick – real estate baron * Steve Martin – actor, author, comedian and director * Johnny Mathis – singer ("Chances Are") * Fritz Maytag – former owner of Anchor Brewing Company in San Francisco; Chairman of the Board of the Maytag Dairy Farms * Thomas Mesereau – criminal defense lawyer * Joe Montana – National Football League quarterback * Joe Morgan – baseball player * John Muir – naturalist * Joshua A. Norton – British self-proclaimed "Emperor of the United States and Protector of Mexico" * Buck Owens – country music performer * Ronald Reagan – actor and 40th President of the United States * Jackie Robinson – Baseball Hall of Famer who broke Major League Baseball's 20th-century color line * Carlos Santana – Mexican musician * Michael Savage – author, political commentator and radio host * Charles M. Schulz – cartoonist * Arnold Schwarzenegger – Governor of California, actor, and bodybuilder * Vin Scully – announcer for Major League Baseball's Los Angeles Dodgers * Glenn T. Seaborg – chemist * Junipero Serra – Spanish missionary * Steven Spielberg – director * Leland Stanford – railroad baron, Governor of California, founder of Stanford University * Ken Starr – lawyer, university law dean * Levi Strauss – Bavarian clothing manufacturer * John Sutter – Swiss real estate baron * Mark Twain – humorist and author * Lars Ulrich – musician (Metallica) * Sarah Winchester – heiress, eccentric, builder of the Winchester Mystery House * Charles Wood – musical theatre performer (original Hortensio in Cole Porter's 1948 Broadway musical Kiss Me, Kate) * Chuck Yeager – US Air Force test pilot * Ace Young – singer * Steve Young – National Football League quarterback See also * List of people associated with San Francisco * List of people from Chula Vista, California * List of people from Long Beach, California * List of people from Los Angeles * List of people from Orange County, California * List of people from San Diego, California References Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from California